Because The First Wasn't A Boy
by Angel42
Summary: Caution: O.C. Because EMiko didn't gave birth to a boy Dark is stuck with an angsty sister who hates Risa and loves Krad to booth...


**CHAPTER I**

Dear diary, first off I will introduce myself. I am Daisuke Miwa a sophomore of St. Andrew's High. I am most definitely and forever will remain a girl. SO if somebody calls me a boy again I will make sure that person will have a piece of my punch. And here I even got my mom to buy me those pink and white ribbons girls in my class wear. Okay, so I got the idea after seeing Risa Harada wear it but who cares?! I can wear whatever other people does its not like the ribbon is exclusively hers to wear anyway. Uh... Oh no my mom is at it again... booby-trapping the house. I'd better get out of here fast or I'll be late dismantling those annoying things again and I'll never hear the end of it from Mrs. A. I will update you again my dear diary. You are so new and pink and cute and girly that I'll never get tired of writing to you everyday and every night. I'll best keep you on a safe place lest I want my brother to read you. This is my fifth diary. I always need a new one in case that pesky Dark tries to steal it again. Now I really have to go... bye bye...

October 29 -Dark- no I mean its nighttime. Argh I never want to write that name in my diary again... Not that I'll ever have a choice so fine! I will write about him only on this page. The subsequent entries will have nothing to do with that pesky little brother of mine. So I'll start...

It all began when my mom had this obsession to be the reincarnation Dark. Dark is a phantom thief who has been running in our family's blood for two generations (I am not sure just how old exactly he is since my grandpa would rarely go into the details whenever I ask him so I'm running on sketchy details) so as I was saying, My mom was dead obsessed. The obsession, if were even possible, became stronger when she learned that only men in our family could inherit the phantom thief's D.N.A. and so she swore to herself that if she can't be the phantom thief then she'd definitely want to be his mother. So simple of my mother to really think that way as a child in her early teens – If I were alive then I'd have told her she's crazy because my grandfather didn't do it. He thought she wasn't serious and that was because he didn't know his daughter well enough. I mean, who in her right mind would ask her suitors to promise her that their future child will be a boy?! Gawd my mother!!! And so that was her issue. I'm really glad my father came along or the poor woman would probably be an old maid by now. Her beauty wasted and the lineage gone (not that I care much about the freaking lineage). And so she and my dad got married and had me. I guess that makes my dad a really big liar but then again looking at them still together and sweet (in a way) now, I would conclude that she didn't have much of a fit when the doctor announce its a healthy baby girl. Hagh! How I would've loved to remember how she looked when the doctor announced it. I'd want to see how my dad looked as well. I'm sure a lot of jaws fell that day. (Now I can't help but tear up whenever I think about this so I'll just jump to when my brother came along)

Four years after, my mom was pregnant again. They followed some Feng Shui my grandfather did to make sure it was a boy this time. I knew because I would sometimes overhear my dad assure my mom that they will have a boy this time and a boy it was. For months later the doctor announced the jolly good news. My mom gave birth to bouncing baby boy. They didn't have to think of a name for since my mom was a child there was only one. Dark.

Dark is in his first year now. I know what you want to ask... how he got there? That is because, my dear diary, the bouncing baby boy was down right brilliant. Not that I don't have doubts as to why he gets perfect scores… there is that phantom thief issue of course why wouldn't he get perfect scores? I'm not saying he steal answers or papers from the faculty office of course I wouldn't say that. I only mean to say that the D.N.A. or whatever of that phantom thief is within him... generations of knowledge and whatnots what else could the boy ask for? Modern technologies and security systems you ask? You underestimate my mom if you think she'd let her beloved little phantom thief get outdated. Our so-called house is being booby-trapped day after day after day and even on Sundays for Pete's sake! So that whenever my brother comes home he'd undergo this tedious thief training my mother would ingeniously come up with. While I, on the other hand, would be coming up to my room from the back side of the house where there's a ladder waiting for me. So as not to let poor little Dai-chan to accidentally get killed by mom's booby-traps.

I shudder at the memory of when I first held the front door door-knob and got electrocuted. With no exaggeration, I spent a year in the hospital. The more I think about it, the more I become convinced that that time totally made me demented - not that any of my family would care. All they did was provide me with that lousy fire staircase that led directly to my room which, as I have said, I would climb everyday since I recovered from the electrocution. And so there you have it my new diary, you are filled with my thoughts of my brother and my family again just like the other four little pink notebooks he had taken from me before you. And I am left again with this apathetic feeling.

For the record, I am not writing about them because I want to. I am only narrating this part of my life because it seems interesting enough to write. The other parts of my life are not interesting but of course there is one thing though, aside from my cursed relations. His name is Satoshi Hiwatari. But I am much too tired now to write about him... perhaps tomorrow when I see him in class. I'll make sure to greet him and I hope he greets me back too. Tomorrow…

Goodnight number five. (Oh yeah that's what I'm naming you dear diary... goodnight again!)


End file.
